More attention has been laid upon a potential induced degradation (PID) effect of photovoltaic modules along with a wide application of photovoltaic modules, especially after photovoltaic modules having been applied in some large photovoltaic plants for three or four years. Resisting PID is becoming a critical factor of modules in some countries and territories gradually. The trends ask more and more photovoltaic plants, photovoltaic cell plants, photovoltaic module plants, inspection bodies and material suppliers to pay attention to studies of the PID effect.
Solar cells in general employ polyethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) as a packaging material; to reduce the PID effect, in a conventional technique, other substitutional packaging materials whose impedance is higher than that of EVA are introduced; however, the method may increases costs of solar cells.